Where Was I?
by misamisa1016
Summary: How did this kid know my name, and scence when has my hair ever been white? What the hell is titans tower? alternate Dimension maybe? I'd like to thing so! I don't know why its rated T it just is. First story ever, so flame me I dare you.


So this is the first thing I've ever posted ever. It really belongs in the comics section but oh well, on with the show

Disclaimer: I don't own DC comics, If I did flinx would have gotten a lot more air time

_11:30 Tuesday 12/4/12_

"Man, I should have grabbed a jacket before I left, It's freezing," I mumbled as I walked through down town, but then again going back home doesn't sound very appealing. Not if He's still there, no not if he's still drunk. Why am I down town without a coat in the middle of December? Well that's my business, not yours.

I turned the corner to go to my favorite diner, "I think it's still open," but as a turned the corner something caught my eye. There was a blue telephone booth at the end of a dark alley with a piece of paper taped on it with "out of order" crudely written on it. "I've past this place a million times, why have I never seen this before.

I guess I wasn't really thinking, next thing I know I was walking towards it. The old rusted metal on the handle was cool to the touch, with four jerks I finally got the door open.

"Wow," really it deserved that title. On the inside, there was a touch screen computer on the wall that dimly lit the room, that walls where a shiny chrome, and in the corner, there was a nice comfy looking bench with an embroidered cushion. I took a seat on the bench. Much to my surprise there was a blue light scanning my body, then a very computerized voice said "Rose Wilson, recognized." How did it know my name?

I let out I cry of pain. It felt like my body was being torn to shreds. I couldn't bare to open my eyes, but I knew I wasn't still in the phone booth any more, I wasn't in the cool December air any more, in here it was hot and miserable. That's the last thing I remember as I blacked out from the pain.

~scene break~

I slowly opened my eyes, my head hurt like I had just hit it on concert then jumped on a cliff, and wait, what happened to my shirt!

I look down, my skinny jeans, converse and favorite tee where still with me, but not my hoodie. I look around the room to see if it was in there. I got up out of bed, Bed why was I in bed? I looked around the room. Where was I?

The room looked very hospitalish, with creamy beash walls and a heart monitor on the left of the bed.

"Wow Rosie, nice to see you have your priorities straight," I mumbled to myself as I look back down at my shoes I grabbed my hoodie off of the chair next to me. I felt a warm hard grab my arm, " rose what happened to you? "I looked up to see a muscular boy wearing sunglasses (in doors, what the heck?) and a green hoodie with blue jeans.

"How do you know my name?" I yelled, "and let go of me" I smacked his hand away, who were these people?

"Rose what happened to your hair? It was so pretty when it was white," oh she was furious now, she ran at the boy and pinned him up ageist the wall, "Fine I'll ask you again, who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Rosie calm down," he said as he gently pushed me back from the wall, "what happened?"

"Don't call me that," she cried "now answer me, how do you know my name, where am I and what do you mean I had white hair!"

"What do you mean where are you? You're at the tower in the med bay," he said with a look of confusion.

"Tower? I have no Idea what you mean, Last thing I remember was going into and old telephone booth I had never seen before in Colorado December , then extreme pain, and now judging by the weather I'm in what looks like California in the summer," I was crying now, " I just want to go home."

"Shh, Rosie it going to be ok," he bent down and gave her a hug, " Its's gonna be alright."

"I said don't call me that," I snapped. The boy looked down at the ground. "Well it's now or never," I came towards the boy and slammed him ageist the wall as hard as I could, and stared to run. As the boy fell to the ground I yelled "sorry!" and left the room I bolted down the hall, not sure where I was going, but it didn't matter I just needed a way out.

I turned the corner, there was a large hole in the wall that seemed to go nowhere. It had the same touch screen computer in the wall that I saw in the telephone booth. I ran towards it and pressed the button on the wall. The same blue light scanned me as in the booth. "Recognized, rose Wilson," said the very computerized voice from before when the all too familiar pain came.

~scene break~

_12:30 Tuesday 1/1/13_

My eyes fluttered open as the familiar December air touched my face. I checked my watch "_12:30 Tuesday" good_ I hadn't been gone for all that long. After four jerks the door opened and there I was in the same alley, same weather everything was normal.

As I walked out of the alley, a newspaper caught my eye:

Girl Still Missing

After four weeks rose Wilson still remains missing after leaving her home in Denver Colorado, leaving after a fight with her father, she was last seen near Kylee's diner on main street in the back way alley-

And there on the front page was a picture of her walking towards the telephone booth.

Awestruck I looked at the paper "January 1st 2013," she mumbled to herself not really believing what she was reading. Well there was no going back now if she did there would be a lot press, she doesn't like press, she'd be even more famous then she was now.

This is a good opportunity to get away from everything, dad, school, this terrible life she was forced to live, could all go away, I could start over.

I might just keep going with this if people like it but I'm going to revise it.

Please Review!


End file.
